New Start for a Damaged Heart
by kalliegraves15
Summary: A new character, New point of view. Yes, Judy, Nick, and the orginial cast will pop in and out of my stories, but they are not the focus. This sunda clouded leopard is a loner-No real friends-No job-No family. Orphaned from a young age, she is living off the state. Its her second semester at ZU, Zootopia University, with no clue what to do after this. **I don't own this world**
1. Chapter 1

_**_ Hello Reader! This is my first time posting on here so please give helpful criticism. This may be a slow chapter, and if so, just say so. but also please give my next chapter a chance before you start hating me!

Curled up in the corner, the sunda clouded leopard lays purring in the sun streaming through the window. Oh how she loved the sun, how it reminded her of her family's warm embrace. Melancholy set in. All of the gods and goddesses knew how much she missed them. The purring stopped. She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. She still has no idea what had happened all those years ago.

She had gone on a trip to Zootopia with her Grandmother to run the family's monthly errands like she always did every time her mother was with a litter, until they was whined. When they came back though… everyone….everything—was destroyed. Everything in their tiny town was left as splinters, soaked in blood. She remembered her grandmother breaking down crying, uncontrollably sobbing.

Suddenly she is brought back to the present, as she lands hard on the floor. She looks around herself, assessing her surroundings. Every on the train was reading their paper, on their phones, listening to their music, or looking out the windows to the same beautiful scenery she had watched on every trip she had made. She blushes; _I must have dosed off and rolled out of the window sill again_. She shrugs off her thoughts and climbs back in the secluded window sill and curls in the same furry ball that she does every time she is on this train. She presses into the wall and window as hard as possible. A tear runs down her check. _For Grandmommma…_

She must have fallen back asleep, because she is jolted out of dreamland by the rude announcer blaring in her ear, "Drizzling Den stop in 30 minutes. Drizzling Den in 30 minutes. The next stop will be in one hour and twenty five minute."

She stands up and shakes then stretches out. She looks around. _Wow, I must have been out cold. When did he get up here?_ She looks the snow leopard up and down. Usually she would be tempted to flirt with him, or take him into the bathroom for some fun. But after having that nightmare earlier, she is only interested in getting off this train.

She realizes he has caught her staring at him. She blushes and looks away. _Oh my goddess, did I seriously just zone out while staring at his junk!? Ugh… Good thing I wasn't in the mood to flirt anyway…_

She turns around and bends over, opening the storage container under the window. All she brought with her was her little day pack. She always brought a change of clothes, a couple of towels, some bottled infused water, a few snacks, and the flowers she picked out. Those always seem to take up the most room.

 _SMACK_

"So you're that kind of pussy cat, huh kitten?" Hands rub her hips, "I didn't think girls like you ever left the set or mansion." Both hands cup the bottom of her ass through her skirt, then one continues to follow that curve to where the curves join back together.

She freezes. Hackles start to raise. She looks at the reflection in the glass to see who her blunt suitor was. The snow leopard. She bites her lip. _What is he going to do? Just tease me? Or more? We are in public. People can see us. I know we're just animals but we're supposed to be more civilized than that._ She feels him teasing her. She bites her lip a little harder. The she notices that the attendants have pulled the curtains between all the other sections. No one could see them. Except—what!? No cameras? Why hadn't she noticed that before?

Slowly one of his fingers enters her. A purr and a moan escape her lips before she clamps them shut.

"Oh so you are one of those kittens! Good. I have always wanted to do this—" He jerks out his finger and in his member that's the size of two soda cans stacked on one another. A yowl burst from her throat just before her face meets the glass.

He grips her and pounds into her, slamming her back onto him. She starts to get sore so she tries to stop him, but he growls at her like a feral cat. She stops. _What the fuck!? What am I supposed to do?_ Only one idea comes to her. She takes a deep breath and….

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HE'S RAPING ME! HELP! ANYONE!"

**Please PM me if you would like to read the rape scene. It is very colorful to say the least. Not for the faint of heart.

Before she could take another breathe to continue the audio assault, two Rhinos and a Jaguar jerk back the curtain. The jaguar pounces on the snow leopard and rips him off her. She jumps up, grabs the clean towel lying beside her pack, and dashes for the restroom. _I have to get the rest of this cum off of me!_

Just before she reaches the ladies room, she hears hand cuffs clack onto his wrist as he yowls and hisses at the three cops.

She gets her towel wet and washes off her face, then looks up at the mirror. Cum clumps her fur together everywhere. Tears well up in her eyes, blurring her vision. She begins to scrub at her fur, crying and scared. _What do I do? What the hell happened? He just lost it! I couldn't do anything! I wish I had been wearing my gauntlets! None of this would have happened!_ Tears stream down her face. _Why was I even allowing him to do it? I'm so stupid!_ Her tears must have helped because it wasn't long before she was clean. Well at least clean where everyone would see.

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me ma'am? This is Officer Becky Rhinehorn. Could I come in?"

 _Oh god. I bet I look like a mess!_ Glancing up at the mirror, the leopard can only see tear-streaked eyeliner. Nothing else. She clears her throat, "Come in." She is wiping at her eyes when the Rhino come in.

"Ma'am are you ok?" She comes over beside her and touches her gently on the back. "I know that must have been a horrific incident. I am so sorry he did that—"

"Its not your fault."

"I know, ma'am. But I do empathize with you. My sister was raped as a teenager, not long after I moved out. I wasn't there for her, to protect her… I wish I could had done more for her, and for you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The sunda clouded leopard shakes her head. "Not really."

"Are you going to be pressing charges? We need to do a rape kit either way. Based on the claw marks on his chest and face, I'm sure you will have plenty of his scummy DNA."

The cat freezes. _Should I press charges? It was rape… But I had been consenting just moments before…_ "I don't know. I mean.."

"We can do it so they don't know who you are. They will never have to see your pretty little face. All you will have to do is the rape kit, and do a recorded message. Then the day of the trial, we will do a conference call with you. You will have to be at the station downtown and be with an officer of your choice during the call. The fact he did it will not be in question. We caught him. Myself and my fellow officers will testify for that."

The sunda leopard relaxes and looks up at the officer. _She really does care. She wants to see him get his justice._ She stops and thinks for a minute, wiping at her eyes again. "What if I get pregnant?"

Well abortion is legal so you could do that. Or you could keep it and raise it. He will have to pay child support, and if you get a good lawyer, he will be paying you monthly for what he has done."

The thought of getting money for what had happened to her was astonishing. _That would help with school…_ "I'll do it. I'll press charges."

** Ready? Set! Review! Please be kind with any harsh reviews and don't be afraid to point out any mistakes or anything i could improve on. Again please stay toned for Chapter Two where you will learn more about this beautiful sunda clouded leopard.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello all! Here is finally Chapter TWO! Finally, you will begin to get to know my gorgeous sunda clouded leopard OC and her history. You will start to understand the people in her past that made her the cold, callus, lonely lady she is in my story. Please please PLEASE give me some reviews! If you like it, tell me! if you hate it, tell me! Tell me how YOU think I can improve it :)

It's raining when the sunda leopard leaves the police station at Drizzling Den, just beside the train station. _Well there went a big portion of my day. Ugh! So many questions! I almost wish I had said no…. Almost._ She walks through the rain completely unaffected. _Now time to get to what I came here for. I wish the cemetery wasn't almost an hour away._

She begins the slow drudge out to the burial grounds. All of her ancestors was buried her. All the way back to before they was completely civilized. It seemed that everyone always would end up with in five miles of this place before croaking. That is, of course, anyone who died of natural causes.

She shudders. _I don't need to start thinking about that again. Last time I did that while walking, I missed four classes and almost got hit by a bus on the other side of Zootopia. Who knows where I would end up here!_ Although if she had zoned out, she would never be able to get lost around here. As a cub, she wandered the area with her littermates; they explored every nook and cranny. Every hole, every tree, every boulder had been scrutinized by all six of them. A smile threats to take over her lips. She always has enjoyed those memories. Those bitter sweet memories…

She was half way to the top of mountain when a truck pulled up beside her. An elderly Sambar deer is behind the wheel. "Hey there! Has it been a year already?" he asks, scratching his beard.

"Yes, Mr. Rusa," the sunda leopard smiles warmly. Mr. Rusa had been one of the many people that had tried to help her after the incident. At the time, his wife was very eager to help as well—even offering to give her somewhere to stay—but they had a kid, a brat, that tried to say that she was a predator and that she would eat him in his sleep. Both parents tried to show the child that she was a gentle person, only being a few years older than him. Needless to say, the child made it impossible and she had to seek shelter elsewhere.

The old man smiles at her, "Well, Fuzzy, get on in, I'll give you a ride!"

The leopard grins and opens the door. She used to hate it when he called her that. He had always called her that. Apparently, out of the entire litter, she was the only one to have fur that reacted so poorly with the humidity in the air, being very voluminous in all the wrong ways. She reaches into her pack and pulls out a bottle of her delicious water.

"What flavor this time?" the old deer asks, glancing over.

"We both know you don't wanna know," she replies, shaking the red liquid.

"I don't know, I might like a little extra meat in my diet," he teases. They both laugh. "So what classes are you taking this semester? How many more do you have to take?"

She stares out the window, watching the rain streaming down it. "I am just now getting into the real classes. I've had to catch up with everyone else. It was honestly kind of embarrassing having to take Essentials of Reading, and Basics of Math. I was the youngest person in there by almost twenty years!..." She trails off, the embarrassment washing back over her, like it had every time she walked into the classroom.

"What is this reading you're talking about? And Math? Essentials? Sounds like you're on track to be one of those hot shot scientists!" The deer reaches over and pats her on the back.

She blushes and laughs quietly. _He's right. Compared to the rest of this village, I am already halfway to my goal I am a genius to them!… But compared to those I went to high school with..._

Her thoughts trail off, having flash backs of being shoved around on the playground as a kitten, being stuffed in a locker in middle school, and being publicly humiliated and rejected—an outcast in high school. Her last year in high school was the only year she had to give her hope for her future.

She went out on a limb and decided to try out for her school's marching band color guard. She did not really expect to get on the team, but she loved watching them and always wanted to know how to move flags and other things to make a beautiful, awe-inspiring show. The band was their own click. They didn't really talk to others. They stuck together, like a pack or herd. She always wished she could be apart of something like that, but was too afraid to try. That is—until her senior year. Color guard try outs was fun. As usual, she was the only predator. But for once, no one ran from her. No one threw things at her—rather, stuff was just being thrown everywhere. Glitter, streamers, bags of snacks, drinks, paper wads… but only one paper wad hit her, and she hear someone shout "Sorry!" and a few streamers ended up on top of her head.

She smiles at the memories. That was the beginning of the happiest time in her life since her family was killed—maybe even in her entire life.

Try out day was her trying to start her last year on a good note, and that it was. It was the day she meet two people who made a very big impact in her life: a wildebeest named Chloe Connor and a mouse deer named Tatum.

She blushes at the thought of him. Tatum was—

Mr. Rusa hits a pot hole in the road and they both are bounced hard in their sits. The sunda clouded leopard actually hits her head on the top of the cab.

"One day we'll get all of those holes filled!" the deer claims. "But it's gotta stop raining like rhinos and elephants out here! One of Mrs. William's boys got washed away—just 4 months ago. Apparently they found him just outside the limits of Zootopia! All bloodied up and torn to bits. Mrs. Williams still sobs over him, visits his grave every evening she does."

"Bloodied up? I thought you said he got washed away?"

"He did. He was out in the yard playing and when his mama called for 'em all to come in, he decided he would be cute and took off. His mama could be heard over half the mountain top—if it hadn't been raining harder than Mr. Mark Capra's head! Bull headed son of a—" Mr. Rusa's mumbled under his breath. "About two hours later, Mrs. Williams noticed he hadn't came back. You see, he would pull these sort of stunts a lot. But she didn't think anything about it. She never thought he'd get close to the river."

"But if he got washed away, how did he get so injured? Water doesn't tear up your flesh."

"There you go again, using big word. Miss astronaut! Any who, the officers who helped said he might had gotten caught up in some brush and debris. It seemed far-fetched to me, but then again, they are the police; they should know."

"Who was the officer?" The feline was curious who would assume tree limbs could do that to a child.

"Oh, it was one of those new prey officers. Ever since Police Chief Hopps has taken over, more and more prey officers have been accepted onto the force. I believe I heard its almost half the force now! I think it was a Officer Burnett and Officer Johnson. I think—you know I am no good with names. They were odd folk. Never seen anyone like them before! Officer Johnson or whatever had stripes like a zebra!" Mr. Rusa exclaimed, laughing. "Makes me wonder if we have started mixing species. The good Lord just didn't mean for such, you know that, Fuzz. Otherwise we wouldn't have had you. No sir, we might had had a—"

She cuts him off to get him back on track, "What about Officer Burnett? Did anything stand out about him?"

"Oh yea. Her bosoms. If I had to guess, I'd say she had been to one of those doctors that puts plastic in ya to make you look a certain way. Just not right I tell ya. God didn't make her that way, so why would she wanna look that way?"

"I don't know, Mr. Rusa. Did anything else seem unique to her?"

He contemplates as he drives in the rain, wipers going as fast as they can. His old beat up truck putters along the muddy road. "Not really. Just a weird animal we've never seen around here."

The petite cat looks out the window. _Must have been new on the force. I might go to the police station before I leave and ask them about it. That just seems weird…_

The cemetery appears over the horizon.

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
